


my best roommate

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dubious Content, Julian is mostly asleep, M/M, Somnophilia, and so is roman, and they are not talking about having sex, and they aren't in a relationship, but julian is still mostly asleep, julian is very enthusiastic, mostly just a handjob, roman might be freaking out a little, sleepy mornings, so im covering my bases, weirdly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: Roman wakes up hard in Bad Ragaz with Julian in his arms





	my best roommate

**Author's Note:**

> I write porn to deal with my feelings. My feelings about how I am failing at writing my LMS and KUN'S ACCIDENT LMAO PLEASE END ME NOW
> 
> Also Julian is 22 and not 16 like i originally thought so this is okay although I still establish that he is very much Burki's child bride. A wee bab in lob.

Roman wakes up to little keening noises and a heavy weight across his arms.

 

It’s still early, dawn peeking in through the curtains, too early to be awake. He’s suddenly overcome with panic because he doesn’t know where he is. The warm body moves against him again and he remembers. Relief floods him as he remembers that it’s Julian and they’re in Bad Ragaz.

 

Julian keens softly and for a second Roman is afraid he’s in pain again. Roman had come back after dinner last night to Julian being uncharacteristically quiet. His ankle was twinging painfully from the stress of training and Roman had given him a massage and then they had spooned because Julian was scared, unwilling to let Roman go from the hug.

 

But Julian doesn’t look or sound scared now, he looks asleep and he moans as he pushes back against Roman - _oh -_ Roman’s morning wood.

 

It’s Roman’s turn to keen.

 

He puts his hand over his mouth hoping the sound doesn’t wake Julian up.

 

It doesn’t.

 

Julian only snuggles back against him more and Roman, unsure what to do next, just keeps holding him. Julian makes a wanton sound in the back of his throat (that goes straight to Roman’s cock) and squints open his eyes slowly.

 

Roman feels guilty like he’s been caught doing something bad but Julian only turns his head  slightly to meet Roman’s eyes and smiles, a small gasp escaping his lips as he pushes back against Roman again. He can’t be sure that Julian is fully awake, but Julian takes Roman’s hand from his stomach and pushes it down to his crotch. Roman squeezes on instinct, feels bewilderment at the entire situation but mostly at how much he wants this.

 

Julian mumbles a tiny, needy noise that sounds suspiciously like _‘Roman’_ and suddenly Roman can’t remember why he was hesitating, he slips his hand into Julian’s pajamas, they’re grey bvb ones, and massages his cock slowly.

 

Julian moves against him, hips close, butt snug against his crotch and suddenly Roman thinks about fucking Julian open slowly with his fingers and mouth before sliding his cock inside. And that is more lust for his best friend than he was prepared to feel in this fine morning in the country of his birth.

 

Roman pushes his hips away from Julian’s. much to the indignation of his leaking cock, but the ethics and consequences of the situation makes his head spin. He’s already plunged headfirst into jerking Julian off without a single rational thought, anything more is too much recklessness, even for Roman.

 

Julian protests the loss of warmth behind him. Roman pulls Julian’s cock out of his pajama pants to get a proper hold around him and curls the hand Julian was lying on across his chest, uses it to ground him as Roman jerks him. He goes faster and faster as Julian holds onto Roman’s hand across his chest tightly, leaking a generous amount of precome so that it’s slicker on the upslide and the friction is more good than painful. Roman cups Julian’s balls, rolls them in his hand, relishing the desperate noises he makes. He regrets not being able to actually see Julian, the outline of his cock against his palm suddenly falls laughably short. He’s seen Julian naked before but aroused and leaking precome into his hands?

 

_Shit_

 

Roman is hit with the desire for more than what he had bargained for as his best friend arches against him, twisting around to get a hand around Roman’s cheek, pressing his lips to the corner of Roman’s.

 

Roman uses the hand on Julian’s chest to brush over his nipples, they’re hard bumps on the soft material of Julian’s worn out t-shirt. A slight readjustment slots their lips together and it’s still not much of a kiss; Julian is only moaning into his mouth, but it feels perfect, feels good.

 

Roman clenches his toes so that he doesn’t come just from Julian’s heat across his chest. Julian makes it hard not to, he’s looking at Roman through sleep hooded eyes, so small, so _right_ in Roman’s arms, biting his lips to a pretty swollen pink. He’s relieved when Julian tenses against him, followed by a dampness spreading across his hands as Julian’s muscle spasms from the force of his orgasm.

 

Julian turns around to face him, cheeks flushed and mouth upturned in a soft, sleepy smile. Julian caresses his cheek and thanks him, voice rough with sleep and sex. Julian honest to god says _‘i love you’_ next like Roman wasn’t freaking out enough, before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.

 

Roman lets him, silently grabbing tissues from the bedside table and cleaning off Julian’s come. Julian’s steady breathe a sharp contrast to the rabbit pace of his own heart.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure why i wrote this or if anyone will read this but if you do and you like?? lemme know pals i much appreciate!!


End file.
